Awake
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: "Gajeel...?Don't go to sleep yet. Please? Stay awake for me, please?"..."Alright..." Part of the Sing for Me series


**Hello dear peoples :)welcome to another installment to the 'sing for me' series that I have, which is a multi-fandom, multi-pairing series of one-shots based on a song. This one is Gajeel x Levy. (these two better get together, I swear.) Hope you line it! Note: this takes place at night just after Gajeel fights the Grimoire Heart chicken and dog dudes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail, nor the song used**

**Song: Awake**

**Artist: Secondhand serenade**

* * *

Awake

"Gajeel? Gajeel?!GAJEEEL!"

Your eyes open slowly and you scowl at the small girl with chocolate eyes and sapphire hair. She's clutching your hand between her own and is pressing it against her cheek.

"What?" you growl quietly. "I'm tired shorty."

She bites her lip and tightens her grip on your hand. Tears well up in her eyes and she puts your hand back down beside you gently. "Jerk." she snaps, and whirls around.

Immediately, you feel irritation rise up in your chest and you grunt as you prop yourself up on an arm. "Oi." You look expectantly at her, but she just stands up without looking at you. " Oi!" you snarl, trying to get up to bring her back, but pain rips through your body and you let a strangled hiss escape from your teeth. The world seems to spin and you feel your arm buckle underneath you, but instead of feeling the hard ground, two arms come and catch you before you fall.

When you get your bearings you look up to see the script mage's terrified face. "Didn't you hear me calling you chibi?" you ask through your teeth, the flashes of pain still stabbing at your body. There are still tears in her eyes, but she scowls down at you non the less.

"I have a name you know." she says angrily, but you smirk as she reaches down and intertwines her fingers in yours.

"Levy..."

You grunt in surprise as the tears overflow and fall into your face. "G-gomen." she says as she squeezes her eyes shut. Scowling, you wipe away her tears with your thumb, and her eyes fly open in surprise.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" you demand, as she leans her cheek into your hand.

"The fight. Earlier..."

"Oh. That? I remember, thanks for the iron. Liked the personal touch. Very nice." you grunt, suddenly aware of how hot your face feels as you comment on a small detail you noticed during the fight earlier.

"No! I, I mean,you, I, eto, you weren't breathing." she stammers, as she figits around self-consciously.

Snorting, you pat her head, to her indignation. "Please. As if I'd lose to a chicken and dog." you bark a laugh, but clutch your ribs when they scream in protest. Levy's eyes start to tear up, and you snarl. "Oh no you don't, shorty, don't you blame yourself for something that's not even your fault. I was the one who got myself fucked up, and that's that. Got it?"

"Right..."

You glance around to make sure that no one around you is awake, then you offer you hand to her. Hesitantly, she takes it, and she squeaks in surprise when you pull her down onto your chest. You do your best to hide your wince when your wounds protest against the extra weight.

She stares at you with wide and surprised eyes and you grin when you see her cheeks tint pink. "Can you hear it?" she blinks in confusion, and you gesture for her to close her eyes. She does so and after a couple of seconds of silence you ask again. "Can you hear it shorty?"

"Yeah. I can hear it." she nods against your chest. You brush her hair out of her face and let your fingers play with a loose strand of her hair

"Good." you gaze up at the night stars, and instinctively find Draco- the dragon constalation. "Metalicana used to do this with me."

"I see...what was is like listening to a dragon's heartbeat?" she asks curiously, smiling even though her eyes are still closed.

"Amazing. You'd have to be there to understand the feeling. Nothing's more amazing, trust me shorty."

Her smile turns into a smirk. "I have a name. Or would you like me to call you metal-head from now on?" her eyes open, and you scowl when you see the mischievous spark in her eyes. "Say it. Please?"

"Levy."

"Gajeel...Don't go to sleep yet. Please? Stay awake for me, please?"

"Alright..."

* * *

**So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Other titles in 'Sing for Me' include:**

**Payphone (Maroon5) :Ouran Highschool Hostclub (Hikaharu)**

**Never gonna be Alone (Nickleback) : Naruto (Sasusaku)**

**Don't want an Ending (Sam Tsui) :Avatar the Last Airbender (Zutara)**

**And more to come! **


End file.
